One Bullet
by AtlantianDream
Summary: Read to know what the title means. Contains very graphic scences. Only if your over 18 read. Thanks! Chapter 10 up! FINALLY! I know! Please forgive me! Life has been cruel in the past year! Read and Review people!
1. Dark Hour

It was a dark moment.

And Jarod was all to familiar with dark moments. One could say he was an expert in the matter.

But this one moment was darker then all.

Jarod was sitting on the couch of his newest 'lair'. This wouldn't shock many, but the fact that there was two empty bottles of Tequila on the coffee table in front of him and a gun in his hand would.

Tears traveled down his face as he looked at the picture of his mother. He had never met her. Only seen her from a distance.

There was always a distance.

Jarod reached next to him on the couch and wrapped his hand around a nearly empty bottle of Tequila as his eyes switched to the picture of his brother.

Tilting his head back he let the liquor slide down his throat as tears squeezed out of his eyes at the thought of his brother.

Swallowing the liquid he wiped his mouth with his arm that held the gun.

Everything was his fault.

Letting out a sigh he looked at the newspaper clipping that had set him off. A study conducted to reexamined what happened to the twin towers on September 11th of 2001. It was the 6th year anniversary of that day. That's why the article on the table.

In it they had established evidence of explosives lining the area of the impact on the towers. And at that his mind had started to remember something. A very old simulation, one that he himself had not revisited on the DSA's, because he remembered all at once what he had done. What a little child had given to the most evil of people.

It was his fault.

All those innocent lives. Everyone of them that had died……was because of him.

The article had a quote from the actual writer that had made him cry all morning. It was only once sentence……but it encompassed everything that Jarod himself stood against, fought against. Yet he……was the reason for this sentence.

'_I myself can only think of the little boys and girls waiting to be picked up by mommy or daddy………and they never come.'_

Thinking of the sentence Jarod began to cry again. Sobbing as he held the gun against his temple as he was wracked with a guilt that no one could imagine.

Opening his very blurry eyes he hit himself with the gun against his head.

He hated his head. Hated the things that it thought of. What it had destroyed.

Destroyed soo many lives of so many people he didn't even know. Even the people he loved the most.

His father, His mother. Brother and sister. There lives had all been ruined by his one.

Broots. Sydney. Miss Parker.

Miss Parker.

Being the reason why her mother died was a living nightmare.

All because of him.

Hitting his head with the gun again.

Then he made a decision. A way to set everyone free. Himself included.

He had thought of it when he had actually retrieved the gun from it shidden location an hour ago. But with the drunken stupor he was in, he had forgotten.

The gun had a silencer on it, it was from his latest pretend. He stared at it with such calm. A calmness that he had never experienced before.

He was at piece with his decision. Closing his eyes he lifted his arm and positioned the gun at the side of his head. Hand wobbling as his muscles were unstable because of the alcohol in his system.

Tilting his head up he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Gun cocking, finger around the trigger, he whispered words from his heart.

"I'm sorry."

Hand dropping the gun, and blood spilling red……..no one heard the clatter of the gun hitting the floor.

* * *

Parker hid her gun under her coat as she eyed the men she passed on the street. Sydney and Broots were following right behind her. 

"Miss Parker don't you think he'd be gone by now? The old lady said that Jarod hasn't shown up since yesterday morning." Broots said walking behind Miss Parker. Her strides as determined as her demeanor.

"Quit babbling Broots. I know he's here." Agitated by the voices that were almost screaming at her to hurry.

"Parker it's been ten _years_. If we haven't caught him in all this time you must come to the conclusion that we will never catch him." Sydney said with his heavy accent.

Parker wasn't paying attention to them. Something bigger and stronger then herself was pushing her forward. Her inner sense had never been this strong. Something was wrong but she didn't know what.

Her eyes locked on the address 808 across the street. Just as she was about to extend her foot off the sidewalk to the street…………the voices stopped suddenly.

A coldness ran through her at the suddenness of silence in her mind.

Finding herself running across the street with Sydney and Broots call after at her sudden actions, she hardly heard them.

As she reached the entrance to the building she stopped, pulled out her weapon, and pointed it down the hall of the entrance.

"Broots stay here and yell if you see anything. Sydney check the ground floors." With that she ran up the building stairs to the right and quickly made her way to the second floor. But something in her was pushing her forward again. She didn't stop climbing the stairs until she reached the fourth floor. The door directly in front of the stairs seemed to intrigue her. Approaching stealthly but quickly, she reached the door. Only bracing a self but a few seconds she kicked open the door.

Gun instantly pointed at the ready she almost lowered her gun as she saw the side of Jarod's head from the back of the couch. Even from the doorway she held her gun at the ready.

"DON'T MOVE JAROD!!" She yelled out.

Smiling in what she felt like victory she slowly entered the room keeping her gun trained on Jarod as she made her way to face him.

"I always told Freud it was the smart ones that……"

Making her way around her smile dropped as she saw the pool of blood dripping down the right side of his body. His eyes were closed with a look of peace on his face.

"Jarod." She whispered out. A second later her gun fell to the ground as she ran over to him.

"Jarod…..no…nonono…" She breathed out as her hands went for the gun wound to his head. Pressing down her hand covered with his blood and the tears came as she tried to stop the blood and his limp body fell towards her.

"HHHEEEEELLLPPPPP MMMMEEEEEEEE!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to stop the blood pouring out his head.

"Please….please God no. Don't you dare do this Jarod. DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME!!!" She screamed out in horror.

"JAROD!!!" Sydney screamed as he saw the blood smearing Parker's coat, arm and hand.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" She yelled hysterically as she cried and held his head.

"Oh my god!" Broots whispered from the doorway as Sydney ran to Jarod. Quickly Broots ran back down stairs to call an ambulance.

Sydney reached Jarod and his face crumbled in pain at the sight.

"Ja rod." Sydney's voice cracked as tears began to fall at the sight before him.

"He's not breathing." Parker cried out through tears as his mouth lay in the crook of her neck. She couldn't feel his breath on her neck and it was as though memories from when Jarod and her were little flashed in her mind.

The day he had the anatomy doll and had kissed him he had explained to her what he was studying about the body. And it was as though he was speaking to her now all those years ago.

Laying him down flat she checked his pulse and felt none there. He was litterally dead.

"HE HAS NO PULSE!!!" She screamed at the realization and frantically started CPR on him.

Her fingers opened his mouth as tilted his head back and breathed into him. Tears clogged her vision but she didn't care that she couldn't see. Stopping she began to pump his chest.

Realizing that Jarod was still alive Sydney acted almost instantly, even through the tears and pain. Quickly Sydney looked at the surrounding area for something to stop the bleeding and noted the two guns on the floor and the articles on the table. Mind refocusing he removed his shirt and quickly dove to press the article against the side of his head.

Parker felt soo numb as she surrounded her mouth around his and breathed her life into him.

How many times in her life had she imagined his lips on hers? How many times did she imagine kissing him again one day?

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Not with Jarod………not like this. Not like Thomas.

He looked so pale.

She continued CPR crying and speaking to him.

"Come on Jarod……breathe……breathe. Don't you do this to me!! Don't you leave me!!!!"

Sydney just looked on with tears falling and mouth quivering as Parker's heart broke before his very eyes. Just as his was.

"Don't leave me." She whispered once more before covering Jarod's mouth and breathed into him again.

Broots had been in the background with his hands on the top of his head as he watched in horror at the scene in front of him.

Sydney and Miss Parker didn't hear the sirens of the ambulance but he did. Looking around he noted Miss Parker's gun on the floor as well as another near Miss Parker herself. The DSA player was sitting on the coffee table along with several of Jarod's news clippings and pictures.

He knew he had to get rid of any evidence that led back to the Centre. Miss Parker and Sydney couldn't deal with Centre involvement, and if the cops and paramedics found anything it would reach Mr. Raines or Mr. Lyles ears.

Looking at the Pretender as Miss Parker pushed down on his chest Broots made a decision he should have made a long time ago. Or at least realized it.

He owed Jarod his life………and he would repay him………no matter the cost. A fleeting thought of his daughter made him realize he had to stay alive for her. But at the sight of the blood on the floor……he couldn't turn away any more.

He got rid of everything that would have left behind and ran it down to the car they had left down the street. His heart almost bursting out of his chest at how fast he was moving. But the sound of the sirens coming closer he pushed himself that much more. Finally finished he ran back up the four flights of stairs and watched on.

Sydney had blood running down his arm as his crumpled shirt dripped blood.

Miss Parker continued to cry as she tried to keep Jarod alive.

All of them were crying.

All of them praying………the Jarod wouldn't die.

All of them wishing that Sydney had been right………….wishing……. they hadn't caught…… Jarod.


	2. Everything's So Blurry

Everything was a blur. She didn't know anything else existed then then man who was dying underneath her hands and herself. It was as though the world had stopped moving and time stood still. Never had this scenario entered her mind.

Never.

Images of their small time together at the Centre flashed through her mind. When they first met. Kissing him for the first time. Hugging each other after Faiths death. And all the little moments that she had forgotten came rushing back in a flood of images and emotions. They were flooding her brain as the blood flooded from Jarod's.

Parker had always known that Jarod would have lied to her. She had always known he would. Her father…….Mr. Parker had told her as much over her life. But it was this one lie that she could not accept. One she could not handle. Anything but this lie.

After her mother's death she had spoken to Jarod about suicide. About ending her life.

Jarod had talked her out of it, made her feel better. When she promised him that she would never do it, she had asked him to promise the same thing. Jarod had looked around nervously at the promise she asked of him.

At the young she didn't know what was being done to Jarod fully. Understanding something evil like the Centre was hard to grasp even now as an adult, let alone at the age of eleven.

She had pushed him and threatened him enough that he had eventually smiled his smile……the smile that lit up his whole face.

'_I promise Miss Parker'_

He had lied.

Only when hands were pulling her away from Jarod did she come back to her surroundings. She had been giving him CPR the whole time, and had done so until the hands of the paramedics were replacing her.

They didn't take long in immediately putting him on a gurney and rushing him downstairs. Parker followed on instinct, keeping her eyes on Jarod the whole time. Climbing in with him in the ambulance all she could do was watch as the paramedic controlled Jarod. Trying to access the damage and trying to stop the blood.

Broots and Sydney had completely fallen from her mind. But they had been left behind as police officers had arrived at the scene as well. Broots had made up a story about being his 'friend' coming to visit him, and finding him like that. It felt like a total lie to him to even consider himself a 'friend'. But it was the only way for them to keep the Centre's involvement out of what happened.

Sydney was a mess. He was crying helplessly. The police officer had asked him his relationship to the man and Sydney had answered from his heart.

"He's my son."

Broots had looked at Sydney at the reply he gave the officer. The officer had sighed and lowered his head and said he was sorry.

Broots had to look away as the truth to his words sunk in. Broots had never thought of Jarod as Sydney's son. But it was the truth in essence. He had raised Jarod. Thought him everything he knew.

Broots let out a few tears as he talked to the officer that was questioning him.

Today was the day that Broots would remember till the day he died. The day when Jarod….gave up.

But Parker didn't know any of this. All she knew was that Jarod was dying……and it was her fault.

She had done this to him. After the promise that she had made him take, she had been the one to make him break it.

She should have never chased him from the very beginning. She should have said no. She should have soo many things, soo many times over the years, but she had never done anything.

This was the price she would have to pay.

The payment of selling her soul to the devil and living………this was what he would take from her.

Crying silently she just looked on as the paramedic struggled to keep Jarod alive.

Arriving at the hospital didn't even register with her, following Jarod almost blindly until someone stopped her from going into the operating room.

"Mame I'm sorry you have to stay out here."

It was only when she couldn't follow Jarod that she snapped back into reality. Looking at the nurse with her famous glare she said four words.

"The hell I can't." Parker again tried to follow Jarod but again the nurse held her back.

"Mame that's a sterile room and you can't go in."

"WHAT THE HELL I'M I SUPPOSE TO DO THEN!!!" She yelled out hysterically.

She wanted to be with him. She wanted to hold his hand. To tell him he was going to be alright. That everything was going to be alright.

"Mame right now I need you to tell me his medical history. ANY thing that could help us."

Parker's face was contorting as she looked up to the ceiling.

Before she could answer a doctor came out of the operating room.

"Mame are you with the gentlemen that was just brought in?"

Immediately Parker was in front of the doctor nodding her head as tears spilled out.

The doctor sighed.

"Ok……well it doesn't look to good. He's lost a vast amount of blood so we're going to….."

Before he could finish Parker was tearing at her sleeve.

"He's AB negative like me. You can take my blood." Parker said as she flexed her arm and hand waiting for a syringe to be poked into her.

When the nurse didn't move her head came up and she snarled at the woman.

"MOVE!!"

The nurse jumped and was soon getting the bag to fill.

"That's a very rare blood type. Is there anything else you can tell us…."

Parker's head snapped up.

"NO I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!! I CAN BARELY BREATHE!!"

She yelled as new tears continued to come.

The bag filled easily with her pumping her hand. She felt woozy and the nurse was about to walk away when Parker grabbed her.

"I can do another one."

"Mame your only allowed…."

"HE NEEDS IT MORE THAN I DO!!!"

"Mame you…."

"MY BLOOD MEANS NOTHING WITHOUT HIM…." Parker yelled out into the face of the nurse. Her eyes became wild with the honesty that she spoke.

The nurse stared into her shiny blue eyes and then turned to the doctor. The doctor let out a heavy sigh and looked over at the woman and crossed his arms.

"I'll only allow it if you sit down and start drinking some liquids………and because he really needs it."

Parker didn't waste any time so that the doctor couldn't change his mind. Quickly she was led to where the nurse could draw the blood.

It was here where Broots and Sydney found her. The nurse had run the blood into the O.R. a half an hour ago and she was sitting there wringing her hands together.

"What's going on?" Broots asked Miss Parker.

Parker stood ran her hands through her hair.

"I don't know. He's been in there for an hour." She began to pace the hallway, her heels clicking on the hospital floor.

Parker didn't look into there eye's, she was still crying. Trying to control her emotions was proving extremely difficult. Her mind kept going back to how she found him. Reliving it over and over.

Squeezing her eyes shut the tried to push the images away, but they wouldn't leave her.

Suddenly the doors opened and a doctor different from the one before came out with scrubs on and approached the trio.

"I'm happy to say that we were able to stop the bleeding."

Parker knew there was a but, Broots and Sydney let out a sigh at the news, she knew something had happened.

"What happened?" She managed to whisper out the question.

The doctor put his hands on his hips and looked down as he let out a huge sigh.

"He went into a coma. He's being assisted with machines in breathing. We don't know if he's going to make it through the day. Let alone the week." After saying this he allowed himself to look up into there eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Parker closed her eyes tightly at the news. Sydney covered his eyes with his hands and cried. Broots was the only one that was able to talk.

"When…….When can we see him?"

"He'll be transferred to the 3rd floor. He should be up there in about ten minutes."

With that the doctor turned and entered the O.R. again.

Sydney crumbled to the floor and Parker and Broots were instantly by his side as the tears poured out of him.

Parker looked at Sydney for the first time since they arrived and saw the blood that covered his under shirt and the look in his eyes.

It was like he was dead on the inside. That happy gleam that he had always had in his eyes was gone.

Jarod had been that gleam.

She realized that now.

Closing her eyes she rocked Sydney in her arms back and forth as they both cried.

Parker prayed for the first time in God knows how long. Praying that this was all a nightmare, that this wasn't really happening. That Jarod was really sitting on the beach somewhere smiling to himself as the sunshine hit his face.

Parker buried her head in Sydney's neck, letting herself cry in his hold.

Broots slid down the wall to the floor and just looked at the two crying together. He let some tears fall as he cried for a man that he really didn't know. A man that he admired and even at time aspired to be.

He cried for Jarod……..the pretender…………who couldn't pretend anymore.


	3. Visiting Hours

_Not like this……Not like this…_

These words repeated in her head over and over as tears spilled down her face almost continually now.

They had been waiting for over half an hour to go into Jarod's room, but so far the nurse had kept them out.

Parker paced wordlessly up and down the corridor as she passed her hands through her hair.

Sydney was leaning against the wall as if his soul had been sucked out of him, and the support of the wall was the only thing keeping him upright.

Broots was the only one that seemed more in control. He was the one that was pestering the nurses and doctors for the progress on Jarod……and what was taking so long.

It was a good thing he was there because neither Parker or Sydney seemed to be able to pull themselves together.

Broots stared at Miss Parker in fascination. Never had he seen her like this. She had always been soo composed and in control. Yet now she seemed as though she wasn't able to stop herself from crumbling as Jarod lay in a hospital bed in a coma not ten feet away.

Suddenly the nurse stepped out of Jarod's room and all three approached her quickly.

Broots had talked to the nurse earlier. Kathy.

"Kathy is he ok? Can we see him now?" Broots asked.

Kathy looked over the faces in front of her. The lady and the older gentlemen looked as though their world had been shattered. They both had bloodied clothes and both looked as white as a sheet. But the look in their eyes said it all.

Kathy sighed.

"You can see him now…" And before she could even finish her statement all three moved to pass her but she backed up and stayed in their way.

Parker's eyes flashed with anger at the nurse, but the nurse didn't move.

"But only one at a time."

What happen next shocked both Parker and Sydney.

"I'll go first." Broots said quickly.

Both looked at Broots shocked, but neither said anything as he entered Jarod's room with the nurse turning to watch him. Without turning around Kathy made a common statement. One that to most would not wound or offend. But the words cut deep as both Sydney and Parker heard them.

"He's lucky to have friends like you. People that care about him soo much."

Kathy smiled slowly and turned to look at the two.

Parker was letting the tears out again as she stared at the door as was Sydney.

"Yeah…" Parker whispered out, "real lucky."

In that moment Parker prayed for forgiveness of what she had helped do to the man on the other side of the door. Prayed to God that she would be forgiven for looking the other way as Jarod suffered at the hands of a man that lied to her all her life.

Parker didn't expect what words would come out of Sydney's mouth. It made her heart break as she too thought the same thing after Sydney said it.

Three words that summed up how lucky Jarod was to have them. What their relationship consisted of……the way they had 'showed' Jarod how much they 'cared about him'.

Sydney whispered the words. But Parker shut her eyes tightly as the words hit home hard.

"He didn't call."

Walking in the beeping of the machines and the sound of the machine that was breathing for Jarod caused goose bumps on Broots' skin.

Approaching slowly he didn't see Jarod right away. Curtains drawn about his bed made sure of that.

Swallowing Broots tried to ignore the overwhelming thumping of his heart.

Finally as he pulled away the curtain Broots looked down at Jarod.

Broots had to look away at the sight of Jarod for a moment. Turning back Broots was hit with an immeasurable amount of sorrow seeing the man in the bed looking like he was already dead.

Broots just stood there looking at Jarod as the machines beeped and breathed for Jarod.

It took a while but soon Broots convinced himself to sit next to Jarod's bed.

Eye's glancing up Broots stared at Jarod's face. His head was covered with bandages and gauze to cover the bullet wound. Swollen from the operation and whiter then a sheet of paper…….Broots had never seen Jarod look like this.

Minutes passed and Broots realized that two people outside wanted desperately to see him.

Broots gathered his courage and continued to keep his emotions in check. But anyone could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke.

"I……ah………I………I never thought………it could come to this……you know. I thought……I thought you would win……….in the end."

Broots looked down at his hands and fiddled.

"The ah………the doctors wouldn't tell me your condition……telling me that I was a good friend for caring so much……but they couldn't tell me."

Looking up at Jarod he had almost expected some sort of reaction, when none came he continued to stare as he continued to talk.

"They called your friend………I didn't know how to respond……to that. I never……I didn't consider you one………..even though I guess I should have………I mean you saved my life and all. You risked your freedom to save my life………and I owe you more then anyone on this planet……and I can't……I can't even call you my friend."

Broots had begun to cry as Jarod didn't even twitch.

"I mean……I don't even think you've ever called me by my first name………and I know you know it…………Earnest. You can't imagine how many kids use to make fun of me because of it but……but that doesn't matter. I don't know what I'm even saying but………but I think you can hear me……at least I hope you can."

Broots stood up and let out a huge sigh as another tear fell.

"I……I consider you my friend Jarod………and I'm going to finally start acting like your friend."

Broots reached down and squeezed Jarod's hand.

"Don't quit fighting Jarod. Don't let them win. There are people here that still need you in there lives……even if one of them won't admit it."

Slowly Broots pulled away and walked out of the room. As soon as he did both Parker and Sydney came up to him.

"How is he?" Sydney asked.

Broots looked at the two and then down. Bringing his eyes to Sydney and not Miss Parker he spoke.

"I won't lie to you Sydney………he doesn't look to well."

Sydney swallowed the lump in his throat and then turned to Miss Parker. No words needed to be said.

Parker nodded her head fractionally.

Sydney didn't even give her time to rethink her decision. He entered the room swiftly and closed it behind him.

Since Broots had pulled back the curtain Jarod was visible from the doorway. Sydney covered his mouth at the sight and the tears poured out once more.

Slowly the elderly man that had raised Jarod since he was a boy walked up to the dying man in the bed and cried.

Cried for all the wrongs that he had done in his life, cried for what he had done to the man in the bed before him. But most of all he cried because even though Jarod was a genius- he was just realizing- he was also………just a man.

Parker tried to swallow down the tears but she just couldn't. Broots saying that he looked terrible only adding to her fears, and making her want to cry again.

She glanced at Broots and stopped.

Broots was crying. Tears silently crawled down his face as he looked at Jarod's door.

Broots felt her staring at him and looked at her. The question in her eyes was more then evident.

Choking back the frog in his throat he tried to answer her wordless question.

"Back at the apartment………we were talking to the cops and………they asked us who we were. Sydney………..Sydney called Jarod his son."

Parker closed her eyes but it didn't matter. She was going to cry anyway. Only now could she really understand Sydney.

After all the years of chasing Jarod she had never really thought of Sydney as Jarod's father. But in every single sense of the word……Sydney was Jarod's father. Jarod was Sydney's little boy.

"I……I can only imagine if that were Debbie in there…………how I would be feeling." Broots continued to explain to Miss Parker, turning as he said this he noted the tears that were trailing down her face.

He stopped and looked at Miss Parker, really looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was continuing to cry. In that second he realized something. She seemed………she seemed……and it hit him.

"You………you love him."

Parker's eyes popped open and she looked over at Broots with her mouth open and eyes bright.

Broots smiled and shook his head.

"I can't……I can't believe it………all this time I just thought you cared for him……as a…….as a friend but you………………your in love with him."

Parker's mouth was moving but she couldn't seem to say anything.

Finally she was able to say one thing with a desperateness she had never experienced before.

"I can't love him."

It was what she had been taught all her life. Why she had been shipped off to school and had not seen Jarod for years. It was the inevitable that would happen between them. Because no matter what they said to her, or what they did to him. They always had each other. It was a bond that was made in one second. An instant that changed both of their lives from that moment on.

"But that doesn't mean that you don't." Broots whispered out.

Parker's eyes blazed with a sudden anger. They couldn't talk about this. No one could ever find out what Broots was witnessing.

Miss Parker was fading into the background as the little girl that had sought out adventure with Jarod began to emerge.

Broots was taken back as he watched in an instant how her eyes seemed to cloud over and she became more ridged. Miss Parker seemed to close herself off from the emotions she was experiencing to bring back the cold personality she usually showed people.

Miss Parker was finally able to pull back from the emotions, even though it was hard as she continued to cry. But none the less she composed herself for Broots benefit.

Letting the truth out would mean all of their executions.

"I don't love him Broots."

Broots just stared at her as she looked at the door. He just stared at her with an incredulous look on his face. Broots had only ever stood up to Miss Parker once, and it was to protect his daughter. Two times in one lifetime would be a death sentence……but at the moment he just couldn't believe the coldness in her voice……the way she could detach herself from the events that had happened that morning and open herself up……he wasn't going to let her hurt Jarod………not ever again.

"Then I think you should leave Miss Parker."

Miss Parker's eyes snapped to Broots at the statement. Eyes wide with astonishment.

Broots had a defiant face on. Miss Parker couldn't believe it. Broots was pissed.

"I'm sorry Miss Parker but I won't let you hurt him anymore. Especially if he's going to die in that room." As he said the last sentence he began to choke up and cry.

Parker just stood their in astonishment at the words coming out of Broots' mouth.

"If you don't love him………just go back to the Centre………let him at least die in peace."

And those words made her snap. Made her lose the control that she had had over her emotions.

"HE'S NOT GOING TO DIE!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as her eyes were opened widely.

The words weren't meant to convince Broots, and Broots knew it. Seeing the fear in her eyes for the first time that he had known her, it scared him. And he understood why she was trying to keep herself distant from what was happening.

"I hope your right." He whispered out after a silence fell between them.

It was then that Miss Parker heard the most terrifying thing in the world. The heart monitor in Jarod's room…………as he flat lined.


	4. The Beep of A Machine

Call it instinct. Call it what ever you want.

All Parker knew was when she heard that sound she was barging into the room.

Sydney was standing up in shock and just staring at Jarod.

Not even a second later two people brushed passed her and immediately went to Jarod's aid. Soon other nurses and a doctor entered the room.

They escorted Sydney out but Parker fought against them as she kept her eyes on Jarod.

"MAME YOU HAVE TO…"

Turning with eyes glowing with anger she screamed into the woman's face.

"LET GO!!!" Turning once more as she tried to get to Jarod again, but soon found herself on the other side of the door.

The doctor had been the one to physically remove her.

Whirling around on him she stared at him with those wild burning eyes of hers.

"YOUR IN THE WAY AND HE'S NEEDS ATTENTION!! NOW STAY OUT AND LET US TRY TO SAVE HIM!!!" The doctor yelled at Parker having grown agitated at the stubbornness of this woman.

Parker stepped into the doctors personal space and was mere millimeter from the doctors face.

"You are not going to **try** anything. I guarantee if you don't save his life you're paying for his life with yours." She said in low deadly voice that brought shivers down Broots' back.

He knew she meant every word. The doctor didn't know this though he looked like he was shocked.

He turned back and went into the room and yelled out for some sort of medication. Parker didn't really know which. And she didn't stay outside either. She went back into the room.

It had been a minute and Jarod was still flat lining.

Parker felt her heart double in speed as she heard the urgency from all of the people in the room as they tried to start Jarod's heart.

It was no luck. The second minute and the doctor looked up at the clock and called it.

Parker's eyes bulged as she looked at the doctor. Looking back at Jarod she watched as people moved away from him.

"No." She whispered out as a tear fell down her cheek.

Call it what you want. Desperation. Heartache.

All she knew is that she was yanking people away from Jarod as she slapped his face.

Everyone in the room was shocked. It took a second for them to react but it would do them no good.

Parker was yelling at Jarod. Slapping his face and telling him to wake up.

They tried to pull her away but she didn't move much at all.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE YOU COWARD!! DON'T YOU DARE!! WAKE UP!! DON'T LIE TO ME JAROD!! WAKE UP!!"

Pounding on his chest she felt herself break down as the tears just came and she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his neck.

"Please Jarod……please." Her voiced cracking with the tears clogging her throat.

The nurses and doctor in the room looked away at the scene.

"Please Jarod……I'm………I'm so sorry….I'm so…..I'm sorry." She chocked out.

All of them were shocked at they heard the machine beep and then beep again and again, and again.

Parker slowly pulled back and looked up at the machine. Eyes blurred with the tears that were still in her eyes, but that didn't stop the swell she felt inside of her at the incredible sound.

"GET AN OXYGEN MASK ON HIM!!" The doctor screamed and again people were pulling her away from Jarod and she continued to fight them as they pulled her out of the room. Her eyes stayed locked on Jarod the whole time.

Finding herself outside looking at the door she jumped when she felt Sydney's hand on her shoulder. Looking at him she realized that she was still crying as Sydney brushed a few tears away from her face.

A slowly teary smile appeared on his face and he laughed. She didn't understand. What hell was he smiling about?

That's when his words cut through the anger that had just sparked.

"You brought him back to us Parker."

The tears finally escaped her eyes and traveled down her beautiful cheek. Parker didn't know what got into her, probably would never find out.

Finding herself wrapping her arms around Sydney as she broke down in his arms, Sydney squeezed her in his arms as she sobbed against his neck.

Crying at the emotions that he felt coursing through his body he continued to smile. Actually laughing as he heard the sound of the beeping machine as Jarod's heart pumped blood through his veins.

When everyone was out of the room Parker was the first one in the door. She sat down next to Jarod and placed his hand in hers. Caressing his hand as both Sydney and Broots sat in the room with her.

Neither one said a word about her actions.

They had not eaten since that morning and Broots was extremely hungry. Slowly adjusting in his chair both Sydney and Miss Parker looked at him.

"I think I'm gonna……go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat for us."

Miss Parker nodded her head in approval. Not that she would actually eat anything. Turning back to Jarod she continued to look at his hand as she continued to follow the contours of his hand. Brushing her finger along his hand, she listened Broots open the door and close it behind him.

Broots made it down to the cafeteria and began to eat as he actually picked things up for the others. As he was eating he just happened to look outside to see two very familiar black sedans speeding into the parking lot.

Broots didn't need but a second to react. Dropping the food that hung half in and out of his mouth as well as the things in his hands he took off running.

Bypassing the elevator he knew it would take to long.

Running up four flights of stairs when he stumbled into the door he was gasping and pointing trying to explain what was going on.

He didn't need to though…….both Sydney and Miss Parker understood immediately.

"We need to get him out of here!" Parker said as she began to collect items from the room.

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Sydney asked anxiously as he too began to panic.

That's when both stopped and looked at each other. A small smile formed on Sydney's face as he turned to Broots.

The sweepers came barging in not caring that nurses and even doctors were yelling at the them.

Quickly they entered the room and found an empty bed and no Jarod.

The leader turned and yelled to the others.

"Check the other rooms."

They went through every room on the floor and found nothing.

Kathy came around the corner and spotted the men and began to yell.

"HEY WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

The leader of the group walked over to her with a angry face and pointed to the room.

"Where is the man that was in that room?"

Kathy just looked pissed off as she asked her own question.

"What man?"

It looked as though the sweeper was going to back hand her but Kathy stood her ground. The sweeper calmed down and asked her again.

"There was a man in that room by the name of Jarod. Where is he?"

Kathy had the fortune of being a good actress as she faked confusion.

"No one has been in that room all week. I'm sorry sir but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave……you're disrupting the patience."

The sweeper looked at her suspiciously, looking into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth.

Obviously he found something because he motioned with his hand and soon all of them left.

Kathy watched them leave from the window……making sure they actually left before heading upstairs to the maternity ward.

Walking into one of the many rooms on the floor

Broots, Sydney, and Miss Parker were sitting down around Jarod as the machines continued to alert them all that Jarod was very much alive.

All three looked up at Kathy as she walked in alone and all let out a sigh of relief.

Crossing her arms Kathy smiled at them.

"They left about five minutes ago……after having searched two other floors……but I made sure they left before coming to see if he was ok."

Broots stood up and actually hugged Kathy. A little surprised she recovered and hugged him back.

"We can never thank you enough." Broots said with sincerity.

Kathy nodded her head.

"Thank you for helping us." Miss Parker's soft thank you shocked all three, but Kathy didn't know Miss Parker and again recovered quickly.

"There's no need to thank me. It's obvious to me that what ever trouble your friend maybe into……(eyes twitching to Jarod's bandaged head) that he's sorry for whatever crimes he has commited."

Parker looked down in front of her at nothing and stared as she nodded her head. Slowly she turned back her head to look at Jarod's face as she continued to caress his hand like minutes before.

For now he was safe……for now……


	5. Time Passes

Having fallen asleep, Parker's head was laying next to Jarod's and hers hands clasped together.

Feeling herself being shaken, she jerked awake. Eyes widening in fear for a second before recognizing Sydney's voice saying her name.

"Miss Parker…" He whispered.

Hand slicking back her hair to get it out of her face, her piercing blues met with Sydney's eyes.

"What is it Syd?" She asked in a scruffy voice. Sleep still evident in the way her voice sounded.

"Broots and I need to talk to you Miss Parker. We need to think of what needs to be done."

Parker blinked a few times then looked over at Jarod and back to Sydney. Getting up slowly she followed Sydney right outside of the room. Parker turned a second and closed the door slightly.

They were still on the maternity ward and had yet to move Jarod again for fear that Sweepers would return.

"Miss Parker, Sydney and I have been thinking it would be a good idea if he and I go back to the Centre……just……just until we can gather some things and…….and leave the Centre." Broots said stuttering the last words. Looking up he met her blazing blue eyes and the furrowed brow that now graced her face.

"Are you two high?" She asked with a voice that was close to angry but not quite there.

Parker looked from Broots to Sydney and then back to Broots.

"You two are talking about leaving the Centre! It's not something that you do all of a sudden or 'couple of days'. They will find us!!" She growled out.

Broots let out a sigh as a look of depression came over his face.

"Miss Parker…." Sydney began as his eyes pierced hers, "we just want to get back and give them a false lead." His accent making the words sound almost hypnotic.

Staring at him with what both knew to be a look of doubt, she knew what they were wanting to do was the most rational thing.

Jarod was still in a coma and no one knew how long he would stay in this condition. Swallowing down the saliva that had collected in her mouth she nodded.

"Fine."

Both let out sighs of relief.

"What are you going to tell them about me?" She asked suddenly, as if remembering that Mr. Raines was more then likely to ask what had happened to her.

"You're following up on another lead." Sydney stated the obvious answer.

Standing there a second she crossed her arms as she allowed herself to actually think and consider what they suddenly seemed like they were planning to do.

Jarod had been able to escape the Centre, and that was no small feat. Keeping the three of them………

"Broots we need to find a way to get Angelo and Debbie here without the Centre finding out. They'd be the first people the Centre would look for if anything were to go wrong."

"Broots and I had already discussed a way to do just that. Hopefully we will be able to proceed with the plan."

Parker nodded as she looked down at the ground.

"Are we really going to do this?" She asked the two of them.

When she looked up she found Sydney staring at the door behind her with an expression of extreme sadness.

"Better late then never Miss Parker."

Parker just looked at him as his gaze tilted to her eyes.

"Better late then never."

* * *

A week had passed and Parker had stayed by Jarod's side night and day. Leaving for only a few minutes at a time to either go to the bathroom or to get coffee.

The nurses had never asked her to leave. All of them having seen what Parker had denied for many years……that she loved him.

Whether she loved him romantically or just as a friend was still to be seen. But nonetheless she loved him.

Kathy would actually check in on her and Jarod every day and always brought food for Parker. Having discovered that she had not eaten for two days but a short conversation with her, she had made it a habit of actually bringing food up to Parker.

Broots and Sydney had gone back to the Centre and had found that Raines was in a blind panic. Angelo had been missing. Oddly enough Broots and Sydney had been able to get everything done that needed to be because of the distraction. When Broots had gone home to prepare Debbie he had been shocked by finding Angelo there waiting for him with Debbie.

Angelo had smiled at him as he held out all the DSA's and documents. Debbie was seventeen now and hat become a very pretty young lady, but most of all, intelligent enough to have understood that Angelo was not someone to fear.

A day later all four had left Blue Cove Delaware behind them. Sydney having taken care of all things Miss Parker had asked him to take or dispose of for her. Certain assets that needed to be liquidated……things of the sort.

Now Parker sat again in Jarod's room. Just her and Jarod. She had to chuckle at the irony of that.

When it all came down to it………it had always been just her and Jarod.

It was late at night, and with a yawn Parker realized that it was approaching one a.m.

Her back ached and every single one of her muscles felt stiff. The result of slipping in a chair for a week.

Eyeing the bed that Jarod was currently occupying she debated with herself over a very lucrative idea.

When she winced as a muscle twitched in her lower back, all of the debating was gone. Not thinking twice she slowly stood from her chair and shifted herself onto Jarod's bed, snuggling beside him, careful of all the wires and tubes.

On her side she faced Jarod and stared at his face. Slowly she lowered her head to his chest and listened to the reassuring beat of his heart.

Sleep found her within minutes. Jarod's heart seeming to lull her to sleep. Almost as if his heart………was beating for her alone.


	6. Awake

Parker wasn't sure what woke her. Her eyes slowly blinked open as the sunlight that was coming through the windows in the room.

Then the machines started to beep extremely fast. A violent jerk beneath her caused her to jump out of bed.

Turning quickly back she found Jarod's eyes wide open. Confusion and fear clearly visible in his eyes. No time to even react Jarod had yanked out the tube that was down his throat.

Quickly hitting the call button she yelled out for help. Jarod had actually managed to get the tube out but was ripping out wires and tubes running all over his body. She tried to stop him, but it was as though he didn't hear her.

Nurses and doctors once more flooded Jarod's room. That's when Jarod started to yell out.

"NO!!!!NO!!!!NO!!!!!"

Again Parker was pushed aside as male nurses tried to hold down Jarod and to keep him from thrashing and hurting himself.

Jarod was a strong man though as was more then capable of resisting them. Parker saw the sweat and fear on his face.

Not knowing, not even feeling herself move, she found herself on Jarod's bed wrapping her arms around him and yelling at him over his own screams so he could hear her.

"JAROD CALM DOWN! YOU'RE SAFE!!! IT'S OK JAROD!!! IT'S OK!!!!"

Everyone was again amazed how this woman rocked Jarod in her hold as he began to calm down at hearing her voice.

Maybe a minute later Jarod was crushing her to his frame shaking, sweating and crying in the crook of her neck.

"Shhhh……it's ok. It's ok Jarod……….you're safe." She whispered against his ear.

Jarod sobbed against her as his body shivered violently.

"It's ok. I'm right here Jar. I'm not leaving you." She whispered again.

Slowly Jarod's breathing evened out, but his hold on her didn't lessen. It was like he was holding onto her as though he was afraid to fall or drown by himself.

Rocking him back and forth she soothed him enough that he actually fell asleep in her hold. Maybe he even passed out. She really wasn't sure.

The doctors and nurses just stood there waiting to check on their patient. Waking up from a coma was no small thing. They needed to monitor him now even more closely.

When Parker slowly laid Jarod down and slowly extracted herself from his hold she moved off the bed.

Immediately nurses were reattaching the heart monitors to him.

Parker didn't move far. Still touching Jarod's hand to show him she was still their even as he slept. She wasn't going to make the mistake of looking away anymore. Here to stay by his side, she would help him any way he needed her.

Owing this much, owing him soo much more- there were no words for what she had taken from this man lying on this hospital bed.

Half an hour passed and they were finally alone. Parker was now sitting beside him watching him breathe on his own for the first time in a week. Still holding his hand she reached into her pocket to retrieve the secure cell phone that Broots had given her. Flipping it open she quickly dialed.

Placing the phone up to her ear she heard the phone ring a few times before she heard Broots' 'Hello'.

All she said was two words and then closed her phone. It was all that was needed to caused Broots to jump up and yell for Sydney.

'He's awake.'

* * *

Everything hurt. Everything. 

That's what he felt as he began to wake yet again. Blinking his eyes open his vision was blurry, taking some time to adjust to light that was apparently coming from the wall beside him.

He felt someone touching his hand……brushing their fingers against his own.

_Where am I?_

His mind was fuzzy……his head was pounding. The light in the room wasn't helping him much. Even behind his eye lids the yellow of the light was visible.

Groaning he attempted to again open his eyes when suddenly the sensation on his hand went away.

"Jarod?"

A voice whispered softly.

He knew that voice. How did he know that voice? Nothing was making any sense to him.

Slowly his eyes focused and he was able to look around.

That's when his eyes found hers.

Parker just stared into his eyes in complete shock and wonder. He was alive and breathing and he was looking at her. It almost didn't seem real. Almost as though she were dreaming.

It was scary what she saw in his eyes.

Fear, pain, and the one thing that concerned her the most, confusion.

The doctors had explained the possibility of memory loss and motor functions. The brain was a very complicated organ they had explained to her. Science was still trying to figure out the brain and had just scraped the surface of the brains function and healing abilities.

She had listened to the doctors and had remained quiet, detached. It's not that she didn't understand.

It was that she _didn't_ want to.

It scared her. The possibility of Jarod becoming incapable of taking care of himself was something that terrified her.

What had happened that morning had only made her worry grow.

The nurses weren't even able to hold him down. He had been disoriented and scared. Right now as he stared at her she didn't know what to expect. Not knowing what reaction to expect at the sight of her.

But he didn't say anything. He just stared at her.

Not knowing what to do she just stared back. Her face showed no emotion, but inside……inside she was a river of emotion.

It was as though she couldn't allow herself to be anyone but Miss Parker.

Yet as she watched him she could see the confusion starting to subside.

Sitting there looking at her it was as though his mind placed all the puzzle pieces together. It all returned to him. Remembering the last thing he did. What he had done. What he had caused.

Once more he was assaulted at the atrocity that had occurred because of what he had thought up. Once more he was tainted with the stain of innocent blood.

Why was he still alive? He had wanted to end it. End all of it. Who the hell gave anyone the right to bring him back?

Parker watched in silent amazement as Jarod began to cry as he looked at her.

She looked away from him and averted her gaze to anywhere else in the room. Never in all the years of knowing Jarod had she ever seen him cry. Not even when his brother died. Thinking that she had no right to see him at his weakest moment.

But she found herself again looking at him, witnessing something and realizing that Jarod……was broken.

Watching Jarod break down in front of her very eyes caused a splintering in her own.

Parker found herself climbing back into bed with him. Jarod's arms were around her instantly as he crushed her body to his as he sobbed and shook against her frame.

This wasn't like her. She didn't do things like this. Especially with Jarod. But somehow…..it was as though the emotions that she had always hidden for this man were guiding her now.

Wrapping her arms around him, she caressed his back trying to soothe him. Not making a noise, she let Jarod take comfort from her.

Parker let him take strength from her. Not caring for the first time in her life about anything…..no thoughts ran through her mind. For the first time in soo long she just closed her eyes……and let herself feel.

Lying down with her arms wrapped around a man she had hunted was the beginning of something that would forever change her.

No matter what she would always be Miss Parker……but the destiny of their crossed paths would make her in to something more.

Jarod was the key……but she was the lock.

Apart they meant nothing………together……they had meaning.

Maybe that's why she found herself crying along with Jarod. Maybe that's why for the first time since she was a little girl……she felt she had found her friend again.


	7. Dreams, Hopes, and Nightmares

Opening her eyes, she blinked away the blurry vision. The hot air that was rustling her hair made her twist her neck up to find the face of Jarod as he slowly breathed in and out as he continued to sleep. The huge bandage around his head making one would think that he was fine.

She knew better.

Jarod must have had a damn good reason to do what he did.

Not wanting to think about it she slowly scanned his face. Images flashed in her mind of how he had looked when his blood had covered his body. How she had dropped her hostility towards him as well as her gun as she rushed over to him. How she felt her own heart stop at the sight of him.

Why did it hurt more then Thomas' death? Why did she ache in a way that she had never experience before?

_Because you love him……because you were born to love him._

She held back her tears as she heard her mother's voice whisper the reason to her.

It was the sad truth that she couldn't deny to her mother's voice. Denying to herself had become impossible.

Broots throwing the statement out into the open had shocked her into acknowledging the fact that she indeed loved him.

None of that mattered though.

Putting all emotions aside for Jarod, she had to help him heal.

Gazing at him with the true emotions she felt for this man……she knew in that moment that she would do whatever she had to, to keep him safe.

Slipping out of his grasp slowly, she lifted herself from the bed.

Jarod slowly woke to the sounds of a machine beeping. Slowly, like his eyes were so heavy he couldn't budge them, he opened his eyes groggily.

_Where am I?_

The first thing he saw was the light streaming in from the huge window.

Staring out the windows his mind tried to put together what had happened.

Memories flashed in his mind. The newspaper article……the guilt……the drinking……the decision.

Crying quietly to himself his mind returned to the thoughts that had plagued him for days.

How could he possibly still be alive? Why wasn't he dead?

He couldn't even control when and how he died! That's how pathetic he had become!

He began to shake with the sobs that were wracking him once more.

Suddenly the bed dipped and arms wrapped around him.

"Shhhh……it's ok Jar. Shhhhhh."

He recognized the voice. Yet he couldn't put a name to it.

All he knew was that he felt safe in the person's arms.

"Everything's going to be ok now."

Jarod squeezed his eyes shut as the person began to rock him in a comforting way.

Within a few minutes Jarod pulled back and looked up at the bluest shade of eyes that he had ever seen.

He whispered her first name like a question.

Her eyes widened and slowly went back to normal as she heard her name from his lips.

With her name came the instant knowledge that Jarod was indeed not well. He had never used her name.

Not even in their most private of moments together. It had been a way to always keep him at a distance.

She nodded her head.

"It's me." She whispered.

Jarod didn't even have the energy to even look around him to see if there were sweepers in the room or not.

In the end he really didn't care.

He didn't care anymore if they captured him. He didn't care anymore if he lived or died.

All he wanted to do was stop feeling. Stop thinking.

Why couldn't he just stop breathing?

Parker didn't know the thoughts running through Jarod's mind. She didn't even know the thoughts running through hers.

Ever since she had found him dead in his 'apartment'.

Reality and 'sanity' had left her. She really didn't know what possessed her actions. All she knew was that it had been something deep within her that had caused her to act.

At the moment the only thing guiding her actions was the sound of Jarod crying. The sound caused pain in her……and she just couldn't do anything but hold him.

He fell asleep again in her arms with the sound of her breathing and heartbeat accompanying him to the realms of the dream land.

He would dream of her. Of when they were children and her eyes were so wide with innocence. His dream would turn into a nightmare as he re-watches the day Catherine Parker 'died' on the elevator. Feels his body struggle against Sydney's as he tried to break free from the mans hold to reach Miss Parker's mother. He can't help the guilt that washes over him at the screams of Miss Parker as she tries to reach her mother.

Her death was his fault. One way or another it was his fault.

How much innocent blood was spilt because he existed? Why was he even born?

Death had been the only reasonable solution. To end his existence so that the death of Catherine Parker was paid for with his own.

Miss Parker could lead a normal life if he didn't exist. He could do with his death what he couldn't in life…………….he could set her free.

* * *

Parker pulled back and stared at his sleeping face. Even in sleep she could see the horrors that the Centre inflicted upon him.

She understood all to well what he went through.

Always having denied the fact, but now more then willing to admit, that they were more alike then anyone would venture to guess.

Parker knew him better then anyone on this planet. Better then Sydney, the Centre……she knew Jarod………she knew the kind of person he was. But Sydney knew the Pretender……the part of Jarod that would always out wit the Centre and save the lives of the people that he deemed to be innocent.

Sometimes she wished that she too was a pretender……though technically she was according to the unveiling of buried secrets. She wished that she had the ability to become anyone she wants to be………and not know who she herself was. Because she already knew who she was, and that was why she wanted to escape the life she lived.

Never would she admit that though!

Especially to Jarod or Sydney.

It didn't matter though. Wishes were just that………wishes. Reality had a way of destroying any sliver or hope or dream that she had in her life.

Yet here. Now. With Jarod's arms wrapped around since when he comforted her with Faith's death………she knew that her hope was beating along with Jarod's heart.

She wasn't alone. He was with her……probably the only soul that could ever really understand her.

And she had almost lost him with out knowing it.

She didn't know when she began to cry. All she knew was that her lips brushed his softly……not really kissing him……something was still holding her back.

When was she going to be able………to break free?


	8. Because he loves her

The doctor had been in the room all morning with Jarod. She had been kicked out of the room and was pacing the hallway waiting for the doctor to come out.

When he finally did all five of them stood there looking at the doctor.

Angelo already knew what was going on but said nothing. Debbie stood beside her father holding his hand.

The doctor let out a very heavy sigh as he looked up from his bowed head. Removing his glasses he rubbed his hand over his eyes.

"He seems to have no memory loss. He's going to need to do some physical therapy to regain full control of his legs though."

Broots let out a huge sigh of relief, yet Parker and Sydney held their breaths. They knew something was wrong……otherwise the doctor wouldn't look as worried as he currently did.

"Unfortunately……Jarod is going to have to undergo psychiatric therapy."

The trio's eyes were instantly wide and questioning.

"But….doctor," Sydney began with his thick accent, "I AM a psychiatrist…."

But before Sydney could say another word the doctor made a statement that was just like slapping Sydney in the face.

"Jarod has made it clear he doesn't feel comfortable talking to you……and specifically asked for anyone other then you."

Parker and Broots said nothing, remaining absolutely quiet as they both understood all to well what was occurring.

"As a matter of fact……he doesn't want to see any of you."

Three 'WHAT?" sprang out of the trio at this revelation.

"Jarod has asked to be placed into the psychiatric ward of the hospital…………he wants to 'forget about everyone he's ever known'." The doctor adds the quote in.

Parker has found tears in her eyes and a lump in her throat.

Not knowing why or what it only fuels what she has been fueled on for most of her life…………..anger.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD HE DO THAT??!!" She yells out.

Fighting the tears back, she knows that his request has hurt her more than he could ever know.

The doctor again lets out a heavy sigh as he answers.

"Jarod is claiming that your 'lives will be easier' without him in it. That you essentially will be free of all obligations concerning him."

It was the last straw for Parker.

She quickly moved around the doctor and stormed into his room.

It was the first time that he was conscious and it was the first time that he had all his faculties…………and of course she had the instinct to strangle him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU??!!!!" She screamed out.

Jarod had not looked up when he heard her barge in. He kept his eyes looking at his hands as he fiddled with them on his blanket. He said nothing to her yelling, only flinching in reaction to it.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WOULD EVEN LET YOU STAY HERE AND NOT DRAG YOUR SORRY ASS BACK TO THE CENTRE??!!!!! BECAUSE THAT'S EXACTLY WHERE YOUR GOING!!!"

The look of horror that passed over the faces of Broots and Sydney she will never know……………..all she would remember………was Jarod's innocent wide brown eyes look up to her and whisper something that would truly shock her.

"Ok."

Her anger died almost instantly. _Did he just say……_

"What?" She managed to get out.

Jarod ducked his head again and fiddled again.

"Ok." He said again.

Not knowing why but she began to cry as she shook her head.

"NOW! NOW YOU JUST GIVE UP AND LET ME TAKE YOU IN?!!!"

Jarod said nothing, just swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded his head slowly.

And again the anger boiled up in her veins.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!! THOMAS WOULD BE ALIVE IF YOU HAD JUST…."

She never finished the line as Jarod raised his head with eyes streaming and the saddest eyes she had ever seen on him.

"I know." He whispered out again.

Not knowing what to do she mustered whatever anger was left inside of her and forced herself to speak words she was afraid to say.

"NO!! NO DAMN IT!! I WILL NOT LET YOU GIVE UP!!!"

"You'll be free." Jarod whispered out as tears continued to spill.

"I'LL NEVER BE FREE FROM THE CENTRE AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!"

"You'll be happy." He whispered back.

"WHO SAYS I WANT TO BE HAPPY? MAYBE I WANT TO BE MISERABLE WITH YOU!!!"

Sydney and Broots were shocked from the admission done so casually that one would think it was an every day occurrence that she verbalized such things the Centre would undoubtedly destroy.

"You deserve better." Jarod whispered as he continued to stare at his hands.

"BETTER THEN YOU? A GENIUS WHO'S KIND, LOVING, AFFECTIONATE AND STILL CHILDISHLY INNOCENT! YOU'RE RIGHT……YOU'RE A DIME A DOZEN!!!!!!" Parker continued to yell as her anger at him was begging to pick up once more at his stubbornness seemed to increase.

When had their roles reversed?

Jarod said nothing to this as he picked the lint off of the blanket.

"You should have let me die."

The words sent a chill down her spine.

How could he honestly have expected her to let him die?

All the energy drained from her. Slowly she walked over to the side of the bed and sat down next to Jarod. She looked down at the white sheets of the bed.

Jarod felt nervous now. She was closer now. When there was distance between them he was always able to think clearly. Only when she was close would his mind fog over.

He was still fiddling with his blanket, but suddenly he felt water hit his hand. His eyebrows furrowed.

Looking up, he saw Parker's tear stained face as her eyes at that second let loose more tears.

Blue so beautiful it made him stare in awe. Her eyes seemed to always become more beautiful every time he would see them.

What happened next shocked all, but all had seen it coming.

Parker leaned over and softly pressed her lips onto Jarod's. Tears continued to stream down her face and she just kissed him again.

Jarod's eyes had closed automatically at the contact. He forced himself to memorize the feel of her lips on his once more.

Broots and Sydney just stared, and if it were not for Debbie who was smiling as she pushed the two out of the room, they would have stood there the entire time watching what had happened so suddenly.

The kisses became more open and both were sighing out at the feeling of the other. Years of quiet longing were finally being exposed with the simplicity of a kiss.

And still Parker cried.

And it hit Jarod……what she was trying to say to him. What she couldn't say verbally, she spoke with action.

That she could never have let him die.

That she herself had felt dead with what he had done.

He understood now.

Understood why she had yelled at him, and been angry with him.

She loved him. And not like a friend.

Always having to keep her distance from him because she more then just loved him.

Miss Parker…… 'the Ice Queen'……was IN love with him.

And it was as though all of the blackness that he had felt was lifted from his soul.

It was as though Jarod was given the answer to all of life.

This is what was suppose to happen. This is what his life had ultimately had to lead to.

He had to fall down, so that she could be there……..to pick him up.

All those lives that had been lost, had been a sacrifice to lead him to this.

This incredible……important moment in his life……in history.

That this woman that was kissing him with such emotions……would finally be with him.

"I'm soo sorry." Jarod whispered against her lips.

"No I'm sorry." She whispered as she again kissed his lips.

"I love you soo much Parker. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I'm soo sorry Jarod."

With every sentence they kissed and Parker slowly found herself in his arms around her frame as they continued to kiss, and almost beg for the other's forgiveness.

Parker stopped crying and began to really kiss Jarod for the sake of kissing him. Keeping her eyes closed as touch over took sight.

In seconds the kisses became much more open and passionate, and both explored the others mouth. And God help them both the shivers and thrills that ran through there bodies as they both defied those that had told them they could never be.

Suddenly someone was clearing their throats and both slowly pulled from each other.

Kathy, the nurse, stood there with a very amused smirk on her face.

Both looked dazed as they just stared at her.

"You B.P. increased drastically. I was concerned. But I see why your pressure was increasing."

At this Jarod blushed furiously, and Parker tried to hide the fact that she felt proud at the fact that she had made Jarod excited.

She felt Jarod tugging on the blanket under her and a glance out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jarod trying to hide just how excited he had gotten.

Parker felt a surge of pride and power at having done that to him.

When she turned back to speak to Kathy, she found that Kathy had already left.

Jarod couldn't meet Parker's gaze. This was just too weird. How was he suppose to act?

But Parker solved everything as she leaned back down and began to softly kiss him once more.

It was funny how some things turned out.

Jarod had to die first……to learn why he had to live.

And she was the only reason he would continue to live……continue to fight.

All because he loved her.


	9. Sweet Revenge!

Parker helped support Jarod's frame as he rose from the bed. After ten minutes of just kissing, Jarod had discreetly pulled away from Parker before his bodies reaction to her embarrassed him beyond what he was already experiencing from the way she was smirking at him.

But Parker really couldn't help herself. Getting Jarod worked up was what had always brought her joy in life. Now though, 'working Jarod up' took on a whole different meaning.

Slowly Jarod and Parker walked to the bathroom where Jarod could for the first time in days take a well needed shower. His body still reeked of alcohol. Parker had said nothing, sadly aware that she herself had smelled like such in her lowest moments as well.

Unfortunately what Jarod did not foresee was the failure of his motor skills. Suddenly Parker was physically the only thing keeping him up, and even though he was extremely fit, he was not a lite man.

"Shit!" The word escaped both mouths as Jarod tried to fight his body into holding him up, as Parker tried desperately to keep from dropping Jarod. Thankfully enough Parker had enough strength to keep them both from toppling over.

Making it to the bathroom, both Jarod and Miss Parker let out a sigh of relief as Parker dropped Jarod onto the toilet seat. Sweating from the exertion it had taken; both were panting and trying to catch their breath.

Jarod still panting turned and looked at the shower in the corner. It was quite big and had enough space to maneuver, only Jarod's mind immediately found the huge problem with the shower design. There was no way in hell he would be able to stand up by himself. Jarod swallowed as he resigned himself to the simple fact that he was not going to be able to take a shower today. All because he knew what Parker would say.

"Looks like I'm going to help you take a shower." Parker said while continuing to catch her breath.

Jarod's head whirled around to stare at Parker at the unexpected words that came out of her mouth.

Now Jarod until this moment had always thought that his genius was able to predict this very complicated woman before him over the years. **That** opinion just flew out the door.

As Parker watched Jarod's reaction a slow evil smile came to her lips. Monkey boy probably thought he had her figured out. Thought she'd say he would just reek in what he was in, but she would be damned if she let any nurse sponge bathe him. No. The only way monkey boy would get cleaned was by her hands and her hands alone.

Even if there was the option of Sydney or Broots helping Jarod shower, she knew that Jarod would most likely refuse their help. Which of course left her to do the 'job'.

"What's the matter Jarod, not in for a little bit of show and tell?" Parker asked with a husky voice and provocative smile.

All Jarod could do was smile back and huff out a laugh as he regained his normal breathing. Smiling his famous grin he breathed out a small laugh.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours…" Jarod said rather wolfishly.

Parker's eyes glittered with something Jarod hadn't seen since they were children. Mischief. Odd how seeing it now intrigued him in a very different way.

Leaning over Parker took Jarod's mouth in a very slow, very sensual kiss. Not use to this at all Jarod's body reacted quite drastically, and Jarod had to literally force his body to listen to his mind. It was NOT easy. Jarod had learned to master his body from having to do very extreme Pretends. But of course nothing could prepare Jarod for one Miss Parker.

Parker opened her smoldering eyes, and sadly a tear began to fall down her face.

Jarod slowly with such tenderness reached up with his hand and cupped her face. With his thumb he wiped away her tear as she nestled her face into his hand.

"Never again." Whispering the words she opened her eyes and stared into his chocolate browns.

"Never do that to me again." Desperately whispering the words against his lips. His nice warm giving lips brushed against her own and instantly her mouth enveloped his and opened the kiss. The warmth of their open mouthes against each other stirring things inside the both of them that no one had ever explained to them were threatening to over take what should be a very slow joining of both of their lives.

Trying to remember that this was something new was hard, for both it felt as though they had been doing this a lifetime. Almost seeming like the two had been lovers their whole lives, neither of them understood how it was possible for their bodies to be soo familiar with the others touch.

Not knowing when she had settled into Jarod's lap as their mouthes continued to mold and surround the other's, shivers traveled down both bodies and was quickly and most definitely reaching a level of intimacy that neither had ever shared with each other or anyone else for that matter.

The knocking on the door that led into Jarod's hospital room was the only thing that made both realize that Parker had been straddling him. Unfortuneately both separated instantly at the knocking, both panting and sobering from the intoxication of finally touching and kissing the other. Parker tried to pull back all of her emotions and needs as the doctor entered the room. Jarod quickly glanced around and thankfully found some towels to be able to hide his bodies reaction to what he and Parker had recently been doing. Looking up after placing the towel, he found Parker with a very satisfied look on her face with a hint of mischief.

What happened next completely shocked Jarod and caused his face to flush with embarrassment.

Parker, in a flash, snatched away the towel and walked out of the bathroom towards the doctor.

"This is for the strip search in Vegas." She said just as she stepped out.

"Doctor Walker. Jarod's in the bathroom if you need to check up on him."

The doctor looked at Parker with a very shocked expression. Her pupils were dilated and her lips were full and flushed. Tilting his head curiously, the doctor stepped into the bathroom finding a sight that he as a doctor had seen before.

Parker smiled evilly as she walked out of the room, not bothering to even listen to how Jarod stuttered and tried to explain his current predicament.

Ah yes, revenge was very sweet. And she looked forward to torturing him for the rest of his life.


	10. Unexpected

He had to hand it to her. She knew exactly how to get even. The doctor had laughed his head off when Jarod – finally able to shake himself out of his embarrassment- was able to explain why he had been found in the predicament the doctor had found him in.

Currently Kathy, the nurse who had earlier 'interrupted' he and Parker, was busy checking all of his stats. He had found her to be delightfully cheery and extremely nice. Oddly as he had talked to her, in the back of his mind he actually thought that Kathy would be a good compliment to Mister Broots' personality.

Kathy had joked around with him about trying to control his 'excitement', that he really shouldn't have extraneous activities for a few weeks.

Jarod of course had blushed profusely and said 'yes mam'.

Kathy smirked and then slowly straightened her spine as a somber face overtook her face. Not looking at his face, but instead fixing his blankets, she spoke.

"Your girlfriend was a complete mess from the moment I met her. I would have to come up and bring her food. Sat here until she actually ate it. Sometimes she would stay up all night and just stare at you."

The words hung in the air as Jarod turned them over in his mind. Including the 'girlfriend' part. His drunken stupor had left him a few holes in his 'suicide theory'. A part of the equation his drunken mind had neglected to even consider.

The possibility that Parker……actually cared.

"I don't know why you did….what you did…..I'm not one to judge, but……I don't think that she would have been able to handle you dying."

Jarod swallowed and fought the tears in his eyes. Kathy was right, from what he could remember, Parker had been a complete mess during his own hysterical moments. It wasn't fair to her to put her through what he did.

Yet with all of what Kathy was saying being true, Jarod felt the guilt of what he had caused in his life gnawing in the back of his mind.

His existence had caused more pain then happiness. Knowing this, his mind again began to torture him. Hounding his thoughts of happiness of what had transpired between Parker and him. Turning his head he stared out the window, watching as the sky darkened as the sun set to the west. His mind running a hundred miles a minute, he continued to stare out into nothing.

That's how she found him. She had entered the room with a huge smile on her face that melted off as she walked closer to Jarod. Reading the way he was staring out the window, his unfocussed eyes scaring her more then she could think possible. Sitting up in bed Jarod's body was stiff as a board. He was completely still, like he wasn't really there at all.

Slowly Parker came to the side Jarod was staring out into nothing. Her eyes flickered across his face, noting how stoic his face was. No movement at all. It frightened her to see him like this.

Without knowing what she was doing she slowly sat down on the bed and reached over to slowly caress his face with her hand.

"Hey!" Parker said as her fingers caressed his left cheek.

The second she touched him, it was as if she had flipped the switch and Jarod once more inhabited his body.

"Are you ok?" Parker asked with a clear amount of worry in her tone.

Jarod's eyes quickly focused on the light blue eyes that were currently staring at him with questions hidden behind them. Soon his heart began to beat in that oh so familiar way when she was near him. A slow smile found its way on his face. The sight calmed Parker's scared nerves.

"Under the circumstances (letting out a long sigh- closing his eyes and opening them), yeah….I'm ok."

Parker wasn't convinced at all, Jarod knew just by the way she was staring at him.

He gave her another smile, and again turned to stare out the window.

"Sometimes I wonder why I was born. Am I the greatest mistake in the history of the world……or am I the abomination that the evilest of men created?"

Parker was struck by Jarod's words.

Mostly because she just couldn't believe that he had spoken questions that she herself had thought. Yet the questions hadn't always been directed towards Jarod – but towards herself.

"Would Sydney be with Michele and Nicolas? Would my parents have lived a normal life? Would your mother still be alive?"

With the last question Jarod turned his eyes to look into Parker's.

Parker stared into his eyes as the tears formed in her eyes. Closing her eyes as the emotions overwhelmed her, she let one tear fall. But Jarod caught it before it fell, bringing up his hand and caressing her face.

"You deserve soo much more than this life has given you."

Parker opened her eyes to see Jarod's sad eyes, eyes that showed such hollowness that she felt herself crumble inside herself. Marveling at how he could possibly say that about her. After everything that she had done to him, after everything that she had denied him life……how could he possibly say something……that let her know that he had always been in love with her?

Still caressing her face he brought her forehead against his own. Nuzzling her nose with his own he felt her tears against his face, and he felt like the scum of the earth for making her cry. Why did he always make her cry? The only thing he ever wanted to do was make her smile. Her smile made him feel like the sun shined through the darkness of the Centre walls. It was what had assured him in life, that good things did exist- even with evil all around it.

"If I could trade my life for hers I would."

She knew who he was talking about. And it hurt. Feeling something inside of herself actually hurt and the words, she knew he meant her mother.

"If I could bring her back to you….I would. No matter what the cost, I would do it for you."

She tilted her forehead as it pressed against Jarod's. The tears just rolled down her face then. Suddenly she found herself wrapping herself around his frame, pressing herself as close to him as possible. Holding him in this one moment in time, like they had done this their whole lives, when it was the second time in forty years.

"Don't…" she whispered the word against his lips. He felt her body tremble and knew that he shouldn't have said anything. He should have kept his thoughts to himself. Telling her only hurt her, and he didn't want to hurt her anymore.

"Make it up to me Jarod." Whispering the words, she pulled away slightly - just to be able to look into his eyes.

Jarod just stared at her confused. How could he possibly make it up to her? What could he possibly do?

Slowly she brought her soft lips down on his and both slowly let instinct take over. Everything tingled as both kissed. Neither of them had ever felt anything like it. But the next words that Parker said rocked Jarod's world.

"Make a family with me."

Jarod was shocked that he jerked his head back and opened his eyes widely as he stared at the woman in his arms.

"What?"

Parker stared at Jarod's dumbfounded face, knowing all the questions rushing through his mind, so she answered the unasked questions.

"We both know that we belong with each other, and I know……that I have always wanted to be with you. And now, for the first time in my life(pause)I'll risk everything to be with you."

Jarod stared into her face. Chest suddenly reverberating with the pounding of his heart as it threatened to burst out of his chest. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"Are you……are you….saying……you want to marry me?" The absolute absurdity of the situation got to him. He laughed a little as the words left his mouth. All of this was coming out of left field.

Parker let out a laugh as well. But she couldn't say the words- all she could do was nod her head as Jarod stared into her eyes.

Jarod leaned forward smiling and kissed her beautiful lips and murmured against them.

"You want to make a family with me?"

At the question a huge smile broke across Parker's face, soon morphing into the classic evil Parker smile that could tempt the devil himself.

"If you're lucky enough rat bo…" But before she could get out the threat Jarod had crushed his mouth against hers and forced his tongue in her mouth. Parker moaned loudly and found Jarod's tongue with her own, licking and finding herself extremely overwhelmed with the need she felt in the small region that suddenly thrummed with desire.

Both found themselves with hands on the others body, possessively on areas that neither had ever even fathomed of touching. Yet both were doing much more then touching. There was no dating, no sexual encounters that would lead them to anything. They both knew, undoubtedly- that they were going to share the rest of their lives…..with each other. They would try and make a family. A home, children, a life worth living for them. It was what was always supposed to happen. And both anticipated the future now. Fear was no longer what they felt when they thought of the word 'future'. Now future meant something completely different.

Hope.

Their future had hope now.

Both soon found themselves smiling widely as they continued to kiss. They probably would have kept on kissing……if Kathy wouldn't have interrupted them again.

"Eh-em……" came Kathy's interrupting noise.

Both separated slowly, still smiling. What could they do? If was funny how they kept getting caught making out….especially by her. Slowly both turned at looked at Kathy.

Kathy was fighting a smile from forming with her lips.

"I will turn the hose on you two if you keep spiking up your blood pressure and heart rate. You should be ashamed of yourself for causing him such distress."

It had been hard to say the words without laughing, but laugh both Jarod and Parker did.

Parker felt exactly how….distressed….Jarod felt, and it was pushing her to cause Jarod's blood pressure to almost boil.

Parker turned her head back to Jarod as he continued to stare at Kathy. Slowly she began to kiss him neck and give small little nibbles as Jarod tried to stay focused.

"Um….Kathy…..could you ah (Parker kissed his ear, causing Jarod to jerk against her), could you give us a little privacy. We ah….need to talk…about….stuff." Jarod was losing all sense of embarrassment as Parker's mouth left him desperate to be alone with her.

When Jarod opened his eyes, not knowing that he had closed them, he suddenly found the door to his room closing, and Kathy missing from where she had been standing.

Parker laughed that merry little laugh of hers as Jarod growled and placed Parker…..right where he wanted her.


	11. The End

Months had flown by as Jarod had slowly recovered. And indeed he had recovered. His head, that had been shaven for surgery, was now covered by short hairs that finally covered his shiny scalp.

Sitting on the bench in front of the ocean as the sun rose he couldn't stop the smile from coming onto his face. Life was different for him now. Many things had changed in the last few months.

He had rented an apartment here in Maine, close to the ocean. It had taken little effort for Jarod to figure this to be the best place to recover. Ben lived a few miles from here in case of anything, and it would be easier for Parker to slip away and come visit him since she was staying with Ben.

As the months had passed she had come up more and more.

They still hadn't consummated there relationship, he had needed real time to be able to physically heal and even more so to…mentally heal.

Sydney would come every now and then with Parker and make sure Jarod really was ok. Jarod of course relished every second.

Sydney had moved closer to Michele and Nicholas, but still maintained his closeness with Jarod. Having taken in Angelo, Sydney sometimes brought him along as well.

Oddly, Angelo had given Parker a gift, one that had shocked everyone. Angelo had led them one day to a small location on the outskirts of Maine, close to New York. Both he and Parker had been confused by Angelo's actions until both had seen him.

They had been across the street from a small building, when a familiar looking car drove up

Broots and Debbie lived further away than anyone, but made it down on certain weekends when everyone would gather for a Sunday dinner.

It was nice.

He smiled to himself as he heard the familiar clicking of heels coming towards him. He turned his head slightly and muttered a 'hey' towards her.

Parker's long legs that seemed to stretch forever were covered in leggings due to the cold. As she sat down next to him, he saw the tight leather jacket that covered her was slightly open.

As she settled down onto the bench, Jarod reached over and zipped up the jacket as far as it went.

Parker said nothing as she watched his hand float above her chest and then slowly descend to grab the zipper and pull it up to just under her chin.

Looking over she could see an intense emotion in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Has today been a good day…or a bad day?" She asked him softly.

Jarod smirked.

"It's been an 'ok' day." He said to her in an oh so slow way.

They stared into each others eyes for maybe a minute before Parker leaned over and slowly – achingly slowly – kissed Jarod. All Jarod could do was to surrender to the kiss. It was still so new to them both - the sensations that made there bodies tingle like nothing else they had ever experienced.

When they pulled apart both were breathing heavily.

Jarod opened his eyes and found those beautiful crystal blue eyes staring back at him. The best part about her eyes…is that they now held love for him.

"I have a surprise for you." Jarod whispered with a coy smirk on his handsome face.

As he expected Parker's eyes turned from bright blue to dark night sky. Her face turning into a stern scowl. A low 'Jarod' came from her lips. But before she could say anything else he leaned over and kissed her in the most passionate way he could. A kiss that could be defined as the most passionate sexual kiss that he had ever had been privileged to give or receive.

It left both panting and lungs burning.

Pulling away from her he slipped something into her hand.

It took a second or two before she realized exactly what it was. Her heart started to beat wildly. Her palms began to sweat. The fear in her increased ten fold.

Opening her hand slowly, nothing could have prepared her for it.

Slowly she opened her had to reveal the beautiful diamond ring she now held in her shaking hands.

Parker looked up at Jarod with the most incredible look she had ever bestowed upon him. Her stare holding so many emotions that he was sure that if he didn't explain soon she would turn all of the emotions into something he was sure wasn't appropriate for this moment.

So he slowly decided to act.

He moved off the bench and down on one knee, the whole time staring into her beautiful face. A little smile playing across his face.

"I know you already asked me and all but...I wanted to do this....to show you that I want it...just as much as you do...and.(letting out a sigh)...because I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Parker's mind was jumping to every event that had ever occurred between the two of them, remembering every horrible thing that ever occurred in her life, and the small great moments in her life. It was odd how it all led to _this_ moment.

This moment of looking into Jarod's eyes...and realizing that she didn't want to ever look away.

Getting as close as he could as he kneeled in front of her he spoke in a hushed voice.

"I know you may think I'm crazy, that...that this could never work...but...(he stopped as he just stared at her)...I know that whatever happens in the future...whether its finding my mother...the scrolls or...or just staying here..."

Parker couldn't look away from his beautiful eyes. The way she felt in this moment...she had never felt before. And it was all because of him.

"I just know I want to be with you.....till I breathe my last breath."

Parker had to remind herself to not cry. She couldn't cry in front of him, but it was no use. Tears started to pool in her eyes.

After everything, after all that they had both caused each other...he still wanted her. Jarod wanted to marry her...and the only thing she could whisper out was...

"That could be arranged..." and a small pathetic glare from her eyes.

Jarod's face slowly and quite handsomely formed into the most beautiful smile that she had ever seen. A face which moved towards her and engaged her in another hormone riling kiss. Causing her to let out a sensuous laugh followed by Jarod's own.

Slowly pulling away form each other Parker gave him a pointed stare.

"This means no more pranks or secrets!" Parker warned...not asked.

Jarod just gave her his patented 'gotcha' smile. "No more secrets."

But Parker then glared as she reiterated, "and no pranks!"

Still Jarod smiled. "Now I can't promise _that_!!"

Parker's eyes widened and then she punched Jarod, cauisng him to grunt out with a laugh but grab her arms and lean up and continue to make both of there bodies rage with the unknown touch of the other. And Parker was more than happy to allow it.

And then she tried to speak between kisses, but only succeeded in mumbling words.

"We, need, to, find, the......scrolls."

"And, my, mother." Jarod continued.

"Iloveyou." Parker mumbled against his lips.

"I'll, take, that, as, a yes." Jarod said as they continued to kiss.

Many things happened after this moment in there lives. Many of which took place a few short weeks later.

Jarod found his brother Ethan...and with his help...Jarod's mother, who apparently had found the scrolls herself.

Months would pass before Jarod and Parker brought down the Centre, together, and just in time. Not long after they had a child. A little girl...named Liberty...in honor of what their love had given them.

Of course the secrets that the two had kept from each other had vanished before they married one another...but when issues would surface......they would quickly put it all behind them.

Because both would look up to a little box hanging up on the wall of there home.....one that a good friend Kathy gave them a short time after they were married. A souvenir if you will - something that she had found when Jarod had been in the hospital.

Something that had changed all of there lives in the most unexpected of ways.

A little black box....that held one dull copper piece.

One Bullet.

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone that read this story have enjoyed the journey. I hope to read some good reviews! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
